1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ferrule which is used for a golf club and more particularly to a ferrule in which a groove is provided on an outer circumferential surface of a portion thereof which is inserted into a hosel hole. Additionally, the invention relates to a golf club which employs this ferrule.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a golf club in which a shaft is inserted into a hosel hole in a head of the golf club and is then fixed in place therein with an adhesive, a ferrule is fitted on the shaft, and the ferrule is disposed on an upper end face of a hosel portion in abutment therewith. An inserted portion adapted to enter an upper end portion of the hosel hole is provided on this ferrule (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2515800, JP-A-2000-42146 and JP-A-8-117364). Stress is generated near the upper end portion of the hosel hole of the shaft when a golf ball is hit and this stress is mitigated by providing the ferrule. In addition, the aesthetic appearance of the golf club is also improved by providing the ferrule.
This ferrule is fixed in place relative to the hosel hole with the adhesive. Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2515800 and JP-A-2000-42146 describe a technique in which a groove is provided on an outer circumferential surface of the inserted portion so that part of the adhesive interposed between an inner circumferential surface of the hosel hole and the ferrule is accommodated in the groove, whereby the bonding strength of the ferrule to the hosel hole is enhanced.
When mounting the shaft in the hosel hole in the head of the golf club, the ferrule is fitted on the shaft in advance, and the adhesive is applied to a distal end portion of the shaft. Then, the shaft is inserted into the hosel hole, and the inserted portion of the ferrule is also inserted into the hosel hole. The surplus of the adhesive applied to the shaft enters a gap between the outer circumferential surface of the inserted portion of the ferrule and the inner circumferential surface of the hosel hole. When the groove is provided in the inserted portion, the adhesive is accommodated in the groove, whereby the bonding strength of the ferrule to the hose hole is enhanced.